A Little Romance In My Life
by disregardthepastfewdays
Summary: Because Sora needs a little romance in his life...


**Author**: oathkeeper987

**Disclaimer:** **not my poem (it's from Keith Williams)**, the songs mentioned and the characters are not mine.

**Author's Note:** my friend told me to write a story about this poem and tada! Enjoy.

--

**A Little Romance in My Life**

I cannot explain the way I feel about you  
Girl, you're always on my mind  
Every time I often think of you  
I get a funny feeling that  
I'm so in love with you  
I want to give you all my love  
Let me show you that I'm real  
The love that I have shall never fade away  
I'm tired of being broken hearted  
I need a little romance in my life  
Can't you see I need little romance?  
Take my hand  
May I have this dance  
No one can love the way that I can love  
I'm telling you  
I need a chance  
I need a little romance in my life.

--

I watched her walk through the large double doors wearing a tangerine colored dress. She flipped her fiery red hair and tucked one strand on her ear. I felt Goosebumps when she paved her way towards a table. I'm guessing she's still waiting for her date.

She met up with some of her friends, a blonde haired one and a brunette one. I heard laughs, giggles and mumbles. Then their dates came. She smiled at them, waved goodbye and sat down on a chair.

Oh, hey. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Sora and I'm a high school Senior. I'm seventeen, and your average boy next door. Today's our senior prom and I'm waiting for my date...her name's Yuffie and she's a cheerleader. She's one of the most popular girls in school and I just got the nerve to ask her out.

Its 7:30 and she still isn't here yet...maybe she's too busy picking out her outfit or putting on her girly makeup...

My inner senses are tingling. They're telling me to got talk to her. She's still alone. Man, she's just beautiful. I can't take my eyes off her. Maybe I should go talk to her...no, Sora. You're here for Yuffie. Oh shit, who am I kidding?

Finally, I got the nerve to talk to her. She was still sitting on her chair and there's no one at her table.

"Hello" I said as I pulled a chair. I felt like a loser.

"Hi" She said and took a drink of her punch.

"Uh, I notice you're all alone and you need company, so is it okay if I sit here?" I asked.

"Oh, that's fine." She said "By the way, my name's Kairi."

"I'm Sora." I said "I'm currently a senior. You?"

"I'm a senior too." Kairi said.

"How come I didn't notice you?" I asked. I only saw her only at this time. And Graduation's coming soon.

Then she giggled and said "Well, we're not in each other's class and i'm reffered to as the shy one."

"Oh, sorry." I said and smiled. She blushed.

"So who's your date?" I asked.

"Some guy named Squall Leonhart. How bout you?" She answered.

"I asked out Yuffie Kisaragi" I said.

"Oh, the cheerleader." She said

"Yeah. And she's not here yet too." I said and sighed.

"Hmm...Hey you wanna go outside and get some air? The place is getting crowded lately..." She suggested and smiled, which made my knees go weak.

"Sure" I said and got up.

--

We walked through the school hallways until we reached the outside of the school. The night sky is filled with twinkling stars. We walked for some time and talked for a little while. Then something happened that caught our eyes.

We saw our dates, Yuffie and Squall kissing each other on the bleachers.

"Holy Crap" Kairi said in shock. I didn't expect her to say that.

I just stared at them in confusion.

"Oh God" Yuffie said.

"Kairi?" Squall said. His eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, Sora I..." Yuffie said I cut her off

"You filthy little slut!" I said.

"Sora I'm sorry!" Yuffie said.

"Let's go, Sora" Kairi said and went on walking. I followed her.

"Sora, wait!" I heard Yuffie shout. I didn't seem to mind. We walked away and left them.

Soon, we went inside the gym where the prom is held. Kairi sat on one of the chairs. I sat next to her and just stared into a blank space.

--

This is the worst prom ever. I felt rejected, betrayed and alone. I glanced at Kairi and her eyes are filled with tears. She blinked thrice to hide her tears. I handed her my handkerchief and she took it.

"Thank you" She said while wiping her eyes with tears, then she my handkerchief. 

"Uhm...hey, you wanna dance?" I asked her. She looked at me with her clear blue eyes.

"That would be great." She said.

So I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and went on the dance floor. Tonight by FM Static was playing.

I place my hands on her waist and she put her hand on my shoulders. We looked in each others eyes and felt like everything in the world is just right.

And we danced the night away.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the story? just tell me what you think. Reviews please!  
**


End file.
